iPod Shuffle Doctor Who Fills
by trekkiekidmaddie
Summary: SO I'm new to fanfiction, I have reviewed stories for months, but I have never uploaded my own stuff. So here goes. Hopefully this isn't bad. Rated T to be safe. Please review, that would be smashing. Thanks, cheers!


iPod Shuffle Doctor Who Fills

**A/N**** Hello, /deviantART! So this is my first posted fan fiction, I thought it might as well be a Doctor Who one. :D I was bored, so I decided to do the iPod shuffle challenge-meme-whatever it is. So here are the ten songs. I might post another ten if people say this doesn't suck. **

1. Pain- Three Days Grace  
>The Doctor put his head in his hands. He hated bring all alone. His family, his planet, his true life- all gone. He was stuck within the four walls of his wooden box, drifting through space and time. He was used to being alone, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt sometimes. He felt empty, his world colorless. The hole inside of him felt worse that pain. Amy had left him- just like all his other companions- and he had no one. Pain is better, he thought, as a lone tear slipped his cheek. It's better than absolutely nothing at all.<p>

2. Somewhere Only We Know- Keane  
>"Amy, come on!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled Amy down the TARDIS's long corridors.<br>"Doctor, explain where we are going!"  
>"Come along, Pond, and I'll show you!"<br>The Doctor dragged Amy along, and then suddenly stopped in front of a door.  
>"I've never showed this to anyone before," he began slowly.<br>"Just show me, Doctor, before I turn round and leave," Amy said impatiently.  
>"Okay," he said, and opened the door.<br>"Oh, Doctor!" It was like a conservatory hidden away in the bowels of the TARDIS. Amy had never seen any of the plants in the room before. The TARDIS even provided a "sky," complete with clouds and a sun. The bright flowers and the wonderful smells were nearly overpowering. "It's beautiful."  
>"Thank you. I come in here to think and wind down, if I have a minute. I rarely do. But this is our little secret, Pond," he said, tapping her nose.<br>"Somewhere only we know, Doctor."

3. Wild Horses- Rolling Stones  
>"Doctor, please don't leave me again." Amy sank onto her knees, beginning to cry. "I am properly, properly frightened. Please, please, please don't leave me alone."<br>The Doctor knelt down in front of Amy and took her hands in his own. "Amy, please don't cry." He chuckled. "You're still little Amelia Pond to me. I always liked that name. 'S like a name from a fairy tale."  
>This wasn't helping, so the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and began to rock her back and forth.<br>"Shh, it's okay, just shh. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Well, I'm not that strong. They probably could. But figuratively speaking, they couldn't."  
>Amy continued crying into his shirt. He thought he might have heard a giggle, but all he was able to distinguish "My raggedy Doctor."<p>

4. Singing in the Rain/Umbrella- Glee Cast  
>"Oh, no!" Amy said, looking up as it began to rain. The streets of London were deserted, save a few people running to get out of the rain, and Amy and her male, bow-tie-donning companion.<br>"Great!" The Doctor said excitedly. "I love the rain."  
>"You love the rain?"<br>"Sure, why not? The rain makes everything grow. Well, not just the rain. The sun and the earth help a lot. But the rain is important, too.  
>"Hey Amy, look at me! 'I'm singing in the rain... just singing in the rain..." He danced around, spinning around with his arms outstretched, getting completely soaked.<br>"If you get too wet, you can come stand under my umbrella," Amy said, opening her red umbrella and raising it over her head.  
>"You know what, Pond? I'd like that." He grabbed her hand. "I'd like that very much."<p>

5. Saturday's Child- The Monkees  
>Amy was looking at the TARDIS's calendar (which was nice, because it changed depending where they were in space and time) when she realized she didn't know when the Doctor's birthday was.<br>"Doctor- just wondering- when's your birthday? Or what day of the week were you born on?"  
>"I don't know my exact birthday in Earth years and days, but using your Roman calendar, I think I was born on a...Saturday. Why?"<br>"Oh, just wondering," Amy said. "Haven't you heard that 'Monday's child is fair of face' poem?"  
>"What do they say about Saturday?" The Doctor asked, interested now.<br>"They work hard, but everyone loves them."  
>"What day of the week were you born on, Pond?"<br>"A Sunday," Amy said flirtily. "And Sunday makes a good wife."

6. Banana Pancakes- Jack Johnson  
>"Amy, what do you want? I'm sleeping, it's too early." The Doctor rolled over and looked at his clock. Five-thirty. Too early, but he knew Amy was going to persist. "Fine, you can come in."<br>Amy ran in and jumped onto the Doctor's bed. She was still in her nightgown. "Come on Doctor, I'm sure there's things to do today."  
>"How about we don't go looking for trouble today?" the Doctor yawned, sinking deeper into the pillows.<br>"Don't we have to save the universe from... something?" Amy said, hands on her hips.  
>"Umm, nope. Not right now, anyways. Hey Amy, do you want to stay here?"<br>"Here, as in 'here, in your bed'?"  
>"Sure. Come lie down." Amy stayed where she was, looking down at the Doctor warily. "I don't bite, Pond."<br>"Fine." Amy climbed underneath the covers and lay down facing the Doctor.  
>"We don't have anything to do today," the Doctor said. "Maybe we could sleep, and afterwards I'll make pancakes or something."<br>"You? Cook?" Amy said in disbelief.  
>"I am a GOOD cook, thank you very much, Miss Amelia Pond," the Doctor said in mock offense, grinning. "But no matter. It's still raining out, and there's no need to get up." He kissed Amy's forehead. "No need to go outside."<p>

7. Boyfriend- Best Coast  
>Amy wanted the Doctor. It was as simple as that. She really knew she wanted him after that kiss she had given him after they had escaped from the Weeping Angels. He was so cute in the way he had stammered and sputtered about "But you're getting married in the morning!" and "I'm nine hundred and seven!" and "You were a little girl five minutes ago!" Amy didn't love Rory. Her real choice was the Doctor.<br>Amy desperately attempted to flirt with the Doctor, but each time she tried, the Doctor would either blush, rush off to "fix" something, or begin talking about "Little Amelia Pond." They were stuck in the friend zone, where the Doctor was content to stay. But Amy wanted "friends with benefits," if not more than friends.  
>She knew the Doctor paid more attention to River- it didn't bother her too much, but every so often, she would feel a pang of jealously. River was smarter, had future university degrees- Amy dropped out when she was seventeen and became a kissogram. She knew deep inside that she loved him, but he would never know how much she loved him.<p>

8. Light My Fire- Doors  
>When Amy Pond got drunk, she became a giggly, sloppy mess. "That's the last time I ever take you to a pub on New Years Eve," the Doctor muttered as he guided Amy into the TARDIS. "I thought it would be fun, going back to Earth in 2010 for a little while, but NO! YOU had to go and get-"<br>"Hey, Doctor-" Amy giggled drunkenly and very loudly, "I'd be lying if I said I couldn't get higher."  
>"I thought you were just pissed! Not high too!" The Doctor sighed. "Let's go sit down, and then you need to sleep off all that alcohol."<br>"Hey, Doctor-" Amy tripped over a step- "your bow tie's sexy."  
>"Oh! Oh, um, thank you, Pond?" The Doctor blushed furiously. He knew he would regret hearing that statement later. He shook it out his mind. Amy was drunk, and none of the stuff she was saying meant anything...<br>Then out of nowhere, Amy wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, entwined her hands in his hair and pressed her mouth to his. The Doctor, startled, began to quickly back up, and then toppled over a step, falling on his back with Amy on top of him.  
>"Amy- stop- we shouldn't be doing this-" The Doctor was able to squeak out when Amy's mouth wasn't on his. He gently tried to lift her off him, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and refused to let go. The Doctor was too afraid to try and push her off, lest he end up with his hands on her chest.<br>"Too late, Doctor- you've lit my fire." Amy sloppily forced her tongue into the Doctor's mouth, and he gave up trying to fight her. Knowing he would regret it later, he continued to let Amy kiss him and began to unbutton her shirt.

9. Shy Boy- Tomorrow  
>His hair was never right, and something he was wearing always clashed with his bow tie. The Doctor was so- odd. He could be so loud, screaming at an enemy, yelling at Amy to watch him do something clever (supposedly the only reason he kept her around was to watch him do clever things). But a lot of the time he was reserved, quiet, almost sad in some way. Here was this wise, brave, over 900 year-old man- who could be as shy and withdrawn as a quiet, nerdy (or just very bright) teenage boy.<br>The Doctor was sitting and watching early 21-century American soap operas when Amy came in and lay down across his lap. He awkwardly lifted a hand and patted her hair gently.  
>"You're lucky, Amy," he said. "Beautiful red hair. I've always wanted to be ginger."<br>Amy began to laugh, and the Doctor colored and looked embarassed. "I mean, I guess it's kind of stupid, but-"  
>"Oh, Doctor." Amy smiled up at him. "You really don't need to impress me all the time."<br>He smiled back, and bent over to kiss her forehead. "Whatever you say, Pond."

10. If I Fell- Beatles  
>"Well, that was a good picture," the Doctor said. "James Cameron never disappoints. No wonder his films won so many Oscars. Did you see-" He turned directly into Amy's lips. Surprised, but delighted, he gently kissed back, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close. Amy deepened the kiss, putting her hands on either side of the Doctor's face.<br>They kissed more, Amy running her hands up and down the Doctor's sides. He bit her lip, pulling on it gently. Amy kissed slowly, her lips moving over his sensuously. Then her fingers found their way to his shirt buttons.  
>"Amy-" the Doctor said hesitantly, stopping her after she had unbuttoned halfway down his shirt. "Wait a mo'."<br>"What?" she said, exasperatedly. "Jeez. Why'd you stop?"  
>He sighed. "Um, Amy- this is going to sound dumb, but if we…uh…if we-"<br>"Have sex?"  
>"Um yeah, if we…have sex," he said, coloring, "Can you…like 'be true'?"<br>"'Be true'?" Amy said, amused. "What year are you from, 1963?"  
>"You KNOW what I mean, Pond," the Doctor said. "I mean, I've been in love before."<br>"Yeah, so have I, Doctor. Sorry if it disappoints you that you're not my first."  
>"Well, I found out that love's more than just holding hands. And its more than…intercourse." He blushed again, and began fidgeting with a pillow. "I mean, I just, I don't think I could handle it if we did it and you treat it lightly… I mean-"<br>Amy laughed. "Yes Doctor, I'll be 'true.'" She pressed her lips to his. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
